Three Years From Now
by luna raya
Summary: They were the best of friends. Their friendship was meant to last forever. But one of them carries dark secrets. Can those secrets be revealed before it's too late? Or will time be against them. Based on the song "Who Knew" by Pink. Adult content and situations. Mentions of abuse and tragedy. Pleased be advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I have a new story I'm hoping you'll give a chance to. It's definitely not for the younger crowd. There's abuse, and a high tissue warning. I've never written anyone other than Edward or Bella point of view, so this was a new turn for me. Please if you read, let me know what you thought. There will be three short parts, already completed. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer: SM owns all. I just twist the characters around a bit.

* * *

If someone had told me, three years from now….

We were the best of friends. You were quiet and mellow, while I was one Ritalin away from bouncing off the walls. We balanced each other out, you could say.

I remember the first time we met. You were lost, looking for your history class. I felt so bad, watching you stumble through our tiny high school that I had to talk to you. Turned out, we had the same class. You said your name was Bella Swan, and that you hated being the center of attention. I knew from that moment on we'd be best friends for life. You were a little more hesitant, and I don't blame you. I can be quite a force to be reckoned with, and you had only known me for five seconds. But you smiled your appreciation for my help, and the rest is history, as the say.

Well, not quite. It still took some time for you to get used to everything, especially coming from a big city to one so small. I grew up in Forks so I already had friends I hung out with. I remember watching you at that first lunch, trying to act comfortable around the people I grew up with. Emmett was a very intimidating figure, even at fifteen, and Rosalie was too beautiful for her own good. You had this look at on your face that screamed panic at what they would think of you. But they accepted you immediately, and without question. As did my love, Jasper. He always said you were good for me. He said you helped keep me from driving everyone crazy with my hyper personality.

"Baby Bell, I'm so glad you're here to keep watch on the munchkin. I mean I can handle her, but it's always nice to have back-up," he'd laughed a couple months into our friendship.

"I do what I can. But as you can see, she really is a two person job." Our whole table laughed at that, and even though I was the subject of the humor, I laughed as well. You were my best friend, after such a short amount of time knowing one another.

Everything was perfect. At least it was in my own mind. I never really questioned much back then. I never thought to think too far outside my own zone of comfort. As long as everything looked good, that was all that mattered. But looks can be very deceiving. I wish I would have known that better.

I never questioned why we always hung out at my house because the one time we did go to your house, I felt bad for how meek you lived. Your room was pretty bare, just the purple comforter over your small twin bed, and the aging computer on that rickety desk. The only thing I could really see as you was all the books you had on your little bookcase. But even those were old and tattered. You didn't even have pictures. I should have asked why you didn't have a television like most people. I should have asked why you didn't even have a real radio, instead depending on an old alarm clock for music. But I was so busy inside my own head, that none of that mattered.

So my house was always where we went. I had fun. I can't be sure if you did, since you were always so quiet. I'd like to think you did, since you smiled and laughed nearly every time you came over. We'd watch movies, surf the internet, gossip (well, I would) about boys-mostly Jasper-or who wanted to hook up with who in our sophomore class. You would even let me braid your hair and put make-up on you. You let me dress you up, though you always made sure to scrub completely clean before you headed home. I should've asked you why.

"That shade looks so good on you, it's a shame you always wash before you leave." I had handed you a towel and soap, pouting at my handy work being wiped away.

"Yeah well, I didn't look like this when I left for school this morning," you replied cryptically. At fifteen, the implications behind your words meant little to me. "But tomorrow, we can try that new purple you bought last weekend. I'll even wear my purple top my mom left." I didn't hear the sorrow in your voice when you spoke of your mom, all I heard was you were going to let me dazzle you up again. I was so excited by that, I started imagining right then and there how to do your hair. You never did wear that top over. In fact, you didn't come back over the next couple days. I guess your dad had a couple days off.

I knew your mom had left just before you and your dad moved to town, but I never thought to question anything about it. I never thought to ask why you weren't allowed to go to sleepovers, or to the movies like everyone else. I never thought to ask why you only did stuff with me when your dad was on duty and not home. I never questioned why you always wore long sleeves and despised shorts so much. I was so selfish back then.

I remember when Edward showed up. Just before the end of tenth grade, around the beginning of April, another new face joined Forks High. The attention was finally off of you and onto someone new. I remember how relieved you were to no longer be in that bubble and spotlight. It makes so much more sense now, but back then I just thought you were extremely shy. I also remember how much female interest Edward garnered. He was a very attractive guy, nothing compared to Jasper, but almost every girl was immediately vying for his attention. We'd laugh about it at lunch and at my house while I gave you a pedicure.

"Did you see Tanya trying to drape herself all over him in the cafeteria? I thought she was gonna fall splat on her face when he stepped away from her to get his lunch." I'd laughed so hard I could feel tears forming.

"And then after seeing that strikeout, Lauren decided she could get him and was all fondling her boobs hoping he'd notice her," Rosalie had chimed in, mimicking the action.

You'd laughed, slapping your knee. "She looked like she had a really bad itch with how much she was going for it."

"The best part was when he walked by all of them without even a glance," I'd said with a sigh, trying to calm my laughing to give my lungs a break.

He was a loner at first. He had that cool, rebel without a cause thing going for him. Of course that made him all the more desirable to all those brain-dead girls in our grade. But then Emmett ended up having gym with him and they started up a friendship. While you'd moved from Phoenix so your dad could start over after his "split" with your mom, Edward and his parents had moved from Chicago so his father could become the head of our tiny hospital. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was almost as dreamy as his son. Who knew how many bored housewives could suddenly come down with something once a new doctor moved in? It was terribly pathetic in a way that made us all laugh.

So once more, a new face joined my group of friends. Edward fit in instantly and I was so happy to see you no longer as the "fifth wheel" in the group. We were now six. And the best part, was how much he despised all the attention those girls gave him. I remember laughing with him at their desperate attempts to get him to notice them. Those were good times. He was a great guy. I should have known why he wasn't interested.

I'm not really sure when it happened. I mean you and Edward talked all the time. You both had the same taste in music, and movies. He liked to read almost as much as you. School was important to both of you. He wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps and be a doctor or a musician if that didn't work out, and you wanted to be a writer. You were both even talking about which colleges you wanted to attend. I should have listened better when the schools started becoming the same. Either way, I still don't know the moment everything clicked. Perhaps it was because of all the times Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I were so caught up in our coupledom that you two needed some way to pass the time. Whatever the reason, I remember one day walking to our table at lunch and seeing Edward holding your hand. You had this blissful smile on your face and he was staring at you with the goofiest expression I'd ever seen that boy wear. I remember feeling my heart swell from sheer happiness. It was never intentional to try and get you two together, but it was magical to see it happen.

It also made for an entertaining last couple of weeks when every girl who still pathetically thought they had a shot with him realized he only had eyes for you.

We didn't hang out as much after that day, but I didn't mind. You still made time for me, but more and more you spent your time with Edward, whether it be hiding out in the library at school, or sneaking off to the woods behind the school. Since we didn't have cars yet, that was the best any of us could do. The pleasure I felt at seeing real joy in your eyes made up for the time we no longer spent together. Everything seemed so perfect. Maybe I was just blind to reality.

We spent our summer break hanging out at my pool or watching movies. You didn't always join in on pool days no matter how much I begged you to. I always figured you were declining because of how shy you were. I should have known better, since you had grown to be so comfortable in our group. Yet, again, I let it go, especially since you didn't turn me down every time, only some times. We spent a lot of time at Edward's house too. Esme was so amazing that I'm sure we all wished she'd adopt us. Those times were especially true when she baked her famous chocolate chip cookies and raspberry cannoli's. And his birthday party in June was a sight to behold with all those treats. I wish you could have stayed past six that day.

As the summer marched on, I did begin to notice some things though. I stopped being completely blind. But I didn't notice them on you. It was Edward. I remember one day going to Jasper's and seeing him there, head in his hands, defeat written across his face. He hadn't told Jasper anything, hadn't really said anything at all, just needed a person to be around, he'd said. Where Emmett was loud and usually liked to talk, Jasper was quiet, and didn't require much conversation. He would just let people be and Edward needed that. I remember I asked him where you were, since you guys seemed to be joined at the hip. I remember his eyes watering before he fought it off. I was so perplexed. What could possibly cause that reaction in regards to you? There was nothing I could think of. Then he answered. He said you were sick and that you were home resting. You had told him you were contagious and that was why he wasn't at your side, taking care of you. I don't know why, but I didn't believe him at the time. There was something in the way he said it that made my insides turn. But I didn't press.

I didn't know if you guys were fighting or if you really were sick. I just know I made myself let it go. Looking back, I realize how stupid that was. For the first time in my life, I wasn't butting in to other people's business when I should have. I'd always been a meddler, but when it came to the two of you, I held back. And when you finally showed up, holding tightly to Edward's hand, two days later, I could see that something was wrong, that your eyes were a little less alive. But I kept quiet. I didn't want to interfere in your business if it was between you and Edward.

While you both still smiled and laughed, the deepest smiles were only now shared between the two of you. As were the most serious of looks, and delicate touches.

As summer began to wind down, August turning into September, things seemed to be returning to normal. Well, at least as normal as everything was before. You were laughing again, though it was still hesitant, and when we celebrated your birthday at Edward's house, you even stayed until nine that night. I really thought everything was fine. I really believed whatever had happened over the summer was done and over with. We all have our moments. I couldn't tell you how many times I watched Rose and Emmett fight only to make up hours later. We were young and dumb and I was sure it was nothing to worry about.

Junior year passed much like sophomore year, just with less attention on the two of you. The girls of Forks High finally realized Edward only had eyes for you, and moved on to other boys. Halloween came, and instead of coming to my house to watch scary movies, like you'd done the year before, this time Edward went to your house. I didn't know it since you kept so much to yourself, but not only was that a night your father worked the late shift, since being the Chief of Police required him to give extra attention to such a ruckus holiday, but that was also the night you and Edward made love for the first time. I remember the glow you had about you when you guys showed up at school, the sweet smile he gave whenever you locked eyes.

You were both virgins who gave each other the most sacred gift you can offer your loved one. He took care of you. He loved you. He held you tight and took away the world while binding his soul to you. I could tell by the way he looked at you that Edward loved you so very deeply. I could tell by the way he moved around you that you were the most precious thing to him. He would die for you, kill for you, and do anything you asked him to do without a second thought. I admired his loyalty to you. I admired his undying devotion. I knew he would be the key to your future happiness. I knew together you both would be unstoppable.

I wish I could have seen the future. I wish I could have known.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Part II of Three Years From Now.

* * *

It's so ridiculous to think about, it was such a simple thing, but it led to the most horrifying discovery.

I can recall so vividly the moment when everything changed. I remember the moment I finally realized why your eyes looked so lost, why your smile was so scarce. I finally understood why you held so tightly to Edward, and why he looked so ready to take on the world if it got anywhere near you with a threat. It was an accident that it happened.

Prom.

Our junior prom was coming up. All I wanted to do was show you the dress I thought would look beautiful on you. Rosalie and I had gone shopping the weekend earlier, and I knew you didn't like to shop, so I took a picture of a gown that I had found that I knew would fit you. It was elegant and sexy, but also conservative enough that you wouldn't feel embarrassed wearing it. All I did was go to your house and knock on the door. I had no idea your dad being home would be a problem. But when the door opened, everything innocent and beautiful in my world disappeared.

It was so unbelievable to me that the Chief of Police, who I'd never met, regardless of how small Forks was, because I'd never been in trouble, could be the reason for your sorrow. It would have never occurred to me that your own father was the reason you were broken. But I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes the moment he opened the door and you were trying to scramble away. There were violent red marks all over your legs, blood staining your face and clothes, while dragging behind where you were moving. And then there was your father, standing at the door with a sneer so evil I feared for my life.

"What?" he'd shouted at me. I remember trembling, my eyes darting between the two of you. I didn't know what to do, what to say, so I just stood there, in petrified shock. "What do you want?" he'd demanded, his voice now eerily calm.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, you whimpered. Your father's head turned away from me and toward you and I saw what true evil looks like. In your attempt to escape, while his attention was on me, you had crawled toward the kitchen and right over broken glass. I don't know today where the glass came from; all I do know is the look of absolute horror and defeat on your face. You were terrified of your father, and I could see, so very ashamed that I saw.

I quickly gained my sense to know I wasn't at risk; there was no way he'd do anything to me without knowing the repercussion, but I didn't know if I could do anything in that moment to help you. But then you went ahead and made that decision for me, now didn't you.

"Charlie!" you screamed through a gasp. "Charlie, please don't hurt her."

I don't know if you were just too broken to know he couldn't touch me, or if you were just trying to divert his attention. All I do know is the look in your eyes told me to run. So I did.

I called Edward the moment I got in my car. I screamed at him to get his dad, because you needed help. I'd never seen or heard a boy cry before that moment. He knew. He'd known all along what you were going through. But how do you get help when the one doing the hurting is someone you're supposed to be able to trust? He wasn't just your dad; he was the Chief of Police. Who do you put your faith in then? I knew then that those moments during the summer when you were suddenly sick, or wearing entirely too many clothes for the hot weather, and Edward looked so lost, it wasn't a sickness. Your father had hurt you.

From that moment on, everything moved in sort of a blur. Dr. Cullen arrived with Edward in tow, along with Emmett and Jasper, to keep Edward from trying to kill your father. Deputy UIley arrived too. I was terrified he would side with your dad, especially seeing as he was the Chief of Police. Thankfully he didn't. Deputy Ulley took is job very seriously. And his first order of business, after arresting your dad, was to get you placed in a safe environment.

I knew no matter how forward-thinking the Cullen's were that they would have a hard time having you stay with them. Of course they knew how you felt about their son and vice versa. But you were both only sixteen. Sixteen year olds are filled with hormones, and no matter how mature you and Edward were, you were still sixteen. I was very happy when you came to stay with me. We both knew how flaky my mom was, and with my dad always at work, it felt like we had the house to ourselves. Of course after what your father had done to you, you had many days of recovery. Fortunately you had only one broken bone. Unfortunately, you had long-standing injuries that hadn't recovered right. The process of healing was a long, arduous one for you.

I remember Edward coming over one night, and asking you what had happened. You had gone to your room to speak, still trying to spare me the gritty details. I tried not to listen, but the walls were so thin that I heard nearly everything. I cried myself to sleep that night. I had no idea your father had been beating you every day since your mom had left, starting back in Phoenix. I had no idea he blamed you for her leaving, even though we now all know it was his fault she was gone. I didn't know that he was completely sober every time he hurt you, having no excuse like alcohol to blame. I had no idea that because you had mentioned attending prom with your friends that your father could turn into such a monster. Even though you knew how cruel he could be, you didn't want to risk further angering him by lying or sneaking, so you thought to be straight forward, hoping he would be calm.

None of us went to the school's prom. We held our own because you were too badly broken. Carlisle and Esme decorated their backyard so beautifully for us that night. I watched you dance with Edward, your movements slow but steady in his arms and I prayed you would be better. All I wanted was for you to be happy again.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella," Edward had said when we stepped onto the Cullen's back patio where our dance was being held. "You take my breath away."

You had tears in your eyes and even through your pain, I could see your smile.

It's so horrible how some dreams can be so short lived.

You were able to stay with me all through the summer and into the New Year. Once you were fully healed, you weren't as shy when we would go swimming. And you were more affectionate toward everyone. It was so beautiful to watch. I thought it would never end. I thought this peace would be forever. After all, we were supposed to be best friends forever. And I never doubted that.

"The guys are going to play baseball with the La Push boys tomorrow. Edward invited us to watch." Your voice was stronger now; you weren't as scared to want things. "I thought you me and Rose could all ride up together, maybe do a bonfire after the game."

After celebrating birthdays, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's together, my mom's phone rang with news that the Chief had been released from the rehab center the police force had pushed him to attend. It was a six month program to combat anger issues. Like that was the way to fix him. Still, it was his way out of jail and so he took it. It also meant that he could be your father again. They couldn't find your mother, so the state decided you belonged with your dad. You didn't even cry the day they made you go back. Seventeen years old and you were thrust back into the hands of the worst possible person.

I cried myself to sleep that night, too.

"It's okay, Allie. I'll be okay." You had held my face in your hands, trying to convey a truth you couldn't promise.

"You don't know that," I'd cried, noticing Edward standing off to the side with anger radiating in waves off of him. Your dad was close, impatiently waiting for you to hurry. "You can't know that. What if… what if he does something worse?"

"As long as you are still my friend, I know I'll be okay." You were so strong that night. I really believed everything you said because it seemed like you believed it. I didn't know you were lying to yourself so you wouldn't break down and show weakness in front of your father.

It's strange to think, but those first few months, everything was okay. I know that everything was tense in your house, that you were constantly waiting for something to happen, and because of that, chose to come to my house or see Edward every chance you got. But nothing happened. Charlie just sat in front of the television, waiting off his suspension and ignored you. For the briefest of moments, I started to think you had been right.

But that feeling passed quickly.

I remember one lunch, sitting in the school's cafeteria, where you voiced your concern. It was the first time you'd ever spoken aloud to all of us about your home life.

"He goes back to work on Monday," you'd said with a small voice. There were dark purple circles under your eyes. "They are going to give him back his gun."

I saw Edward's fists clench and his jaw tighten. Before I could say anything though, he spoke, "They're giving him his power back." All you did was nod. At first I didn't understand, but then it all started to make sense. Your dad didn't touch you because he used his gun to threaten you with. And without it, he knew you could run if he tried attacking you. "We need to get you out of there."

It was a great idea at the time. Implementing it was another matter altogether though. We were only seventeen. We didn't understand the magnitude of what we were trying to accomplish. We didn't understand the type of power your father held in our tiny town, even after being arrested for abuse.

I remember the first time we tried to help you run away, three cop cars, almost the entirety of the town, were flashing behind us, making us pull over so they could return you home. We'd lied then, trying to say it was just for a sleepover, but they never let us get far. I remember seeing patrols outside of school, making sure you attended. If you went over to someone's house, someone was always following you. I didn't understand how these men who were supposed to uphold the law could violate it so horribly out of loyalty to your father. I didn't understand how these men could side with a monster. I still don't understand.

Weeks of this went by, but your dad still hadn't touched you. I think that might have almost been worse than the actual beatings. Well, mentally speaking at least.

We all waited on baited breath for something to fall. And then one day you weren't in school. And neither was Edward. I remember calling him all day, but it always went to voicemail. I knew better than to call your house, afraid Charlie would answer and remember me. I was so scared that I raced to his house after school. You were both there, and you were both smiling. It was so strange to see. You were both so happy in that moment and I didn't want to take that away from you with questions on how you were able to avoid the eyes of the law all day.

There was also something new. You had a ring on your finger, a wedding band. It matched the one on Edward's hand.

You and Edward had gone with his mom to the courthouse in Port Angeles, out of your father's jurisdiction, and gotten married. Somehow, a loophole was found that said you could marry at seventeen. Esme was beaming. She'd always considered you a daughter. And now you really were. This also gave you a way out. You were going to be staying with the Cullen's now, as Edward's wife. His parents could see how much love you both had for each other, and after a series of long conversations, agreed to Edward's idea of marriage. All you had to do was promise to finish school as normal and go on to college.

You were finally free.

"We took pictures to share with you guys," you'd said as I admired the simple band on your finger. "We really wanted everyone there, but…."

"It would have looked suspicious," I'd finished for you. "That's okay, sweetie. As long as this is what you want and you're happy, I'm happy for you." I'd meant every word.

The next day at school, as everyone sat down at lunch to talk about your elopement and summer honeymoon, sharing your pictures and talking quietly to keep everyone else in the school out of the loop, it was decided we would move the items you wanted from your dad's house out during spring break. It was just over a week away, and everyone would be free to help whenever your dad was at work, and to also keep an eye out for any of his spies. It was the perfect plan until it wasn't. But we had no idea. We were young, and still idealistic that everything would be okay.

The Thursday before classes were to be let out, I remember watching you, seeing you so sick. You were pale, and everything you ate came back up. Even smells bothered you. It's almost funny how naïve we were to what was wrong with you. I remember how Edward escorted you out of the cafeteria at lunch because you couldn't handle the sight of Emmett's pizza. Watching you leave, Rosalie commented simply that she hoped you didn't give her your flu. We were so ridiculous.

It wasn't the flu though, was it? While driving you home, you made a simple request to Edward. That night when you called me, you had tears in your voice.

"Al, I'm… I'm pregnant."

I came over immediately. I don't even remember hanging up my phone. Edward's parents had gone out for the evening, you hadn't even told them yet. As I walked into the large white house, I saw you sitting on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around your small form, and one of Edward's sweatshirts draping you. He had let me in, but the moment his task was finished, he hurried back to your side, his arms wrapping themselves around you instantly. You just looked at me with a mixture of fear and love.

As I sat before you on the floor, I took your cool hands in mine and told you everything would be all right. You nodded your head, believing my words like I had believed yours.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I'd asked hesitantly.

You'd looked at Edward then, a small smile tugging at your lips. He was the one to answer. "We're keeping it. It will be a monumental task, but we're married. I already have a job lined up this summer working the baseball camps in Port Angeles. And Bella said Mike Newton told her his parents are looking for summer help at the store. We'll manage."

I just nodded my head because it sounded like you guys had it all figured out. "What about your parents?"

With a sigh, Edward just shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be disappointed. I mean they want so much for us. Having a baby while still in high school is a big deal. But I think they'll see how much we've thought about this and talked about it. I think once the initial shock wears off, things will be okay."

He was right, of course. Esme and Carlisle were disappointed. They knew it was not going to be easy for their children to raise a child and go to school. But they admired your courage to try. I think we all thought of your baby as a light toward the future. I wish it would have been able to shine.

Spring break came, as did moving day. We'd picked that Wednesday because you remembered your dad's schedule consisting of him working every Wednesday, a double, so he could take the weekend off to fish. I remember Emmett not letting you lift a finger, and Rosalie smacking him for treating you like an invalid. He was just so excited to be an uncle, even if none of us were really related. You were always like a sister to him, anyhow. I don't know how we managed that day, to get all the items you wanted from the house. Even though there really wasn't all that much, it still amazes me we got it all without your dad coming home and catching us.

Of course just because we got lucky that time, didn't mean it would last forever.

I didn't know why. I don't ever remember you saying anything to anyone. Well, that's not true. You told Edward something. But one day in May, one day when everything was normal, and your morning sickness had declined as your neared the end of your first trimester, you went to your old house. You never told me exactly why you went back, not specifically since you mentioned something I never was able to understand, but it changed everything. It destroyed everything.

They found you in the trees near the back of your old house. The found you beaten, nearly dead, and hemorrhaging just beyond the trees. You were cradling your belly, the tiny bump that had begun to form showing the love you and Edward shared. You were cradling your future, but it was no longer there.

It was after nightfall when you were discovered. Edward was sick with worry, berating himself for letting you go alone when he knew it was dangerous. But you had told him it was a Wednesday; your father always worked a double. At least he used to. No one told us the Chief had been let go after an altercation he was now being investigated for. You couldn't possibly have known he was home when you pulled up. The cruiser was gone, his personal car parked in the garage. So when you walked toward the old shed in your former backyard to grab the one thing you wanted your baby to have of their grandmother, your father was waiting for you.

It was something you had stored to hide from him, because even though she was gone, you missed your mother terribly. You didn't want your child to not know something of her. I don't believe he was lying in wait for you. He couldn't possibly know you would come back. I do think he heard your car pull up, watched you walk to the back of the house, and used your ignorance against you. He probably thought he'd killed you will all the blood you'd lost that night. He never knew you were pregnant.

When you woke up two days later in the hospital, it was Edward who told you your baby was gone. His eyes were red, his voice so full of despair. You both held each other and cried. I remember looking on and feeling my own heart break.

"How will they get past this?" Emmett had asked as we sat in the waiting room.

"I don't know," Rosalie responded, her voice thick with emotion.

"He's missing you know. I searched that whole house but he wasn't in it." Emmett was ready for battle in that moment. "His car was gone from the garage. I'm sure he knew they'd be looking for him for this."

"There's a long line of people who want to see him suffer." Jasper was usually so calm about most things. But watching his friends suffer like they were, it was too much for him.

We were angry. And we were tired. We were tired of seeing you not be happy. We were tired of your father always getting to you. But mostly, Bella, we were tired of not knowing how to fix anything.

I remember you didn't return to school. Neither did Edward. Your teachers were all surprising incredibly understanding and allowed you to complete your work from home. All that they required was for Edward to bring it in every Friday. Once again, it was just me, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I was so devastated by the empty chairs at our table. I cried nearly every day. Even Rosalie, for all her tough act, was somber. People talked about what was going on with you guys. We did our best to tramp down rumors or gossip. I was so thankful when summer finally came.

"Did you hear he knocked her up?"

"I heard she got pregnant on purpose cause he was leaving her."

"No way. They, like, got married or something."

"If you bitches don't stop talking about Edward and Bella I will make sure you all know what it feels like to get an extended hospital stay. Got me? This fucking year needs to end already." That was Rosalie. Ever the protector of those she loved.

Unlike the previous summer, we didn't have pool parties. We didn't go out to the movies. They guys didn't play baseball like they had the year before. We all hovered around Edward's house, watching you, him. Carlisle and Esme didn't leave you guys alone much either. They always made sure one of them was home at all times. We were all worried about you, about the both of you. You almost died, and you lost your child. I'm sure more than once we all thought you guys would break. And with your father still unaccounted for, let's just say no one was taking any chances.

Thankfully nothing much happened that summer. By the time August was coming to a close, you were actually smiling sincerely again. Your tears had dried, and you were still grieving but moving forward. While you were healing physically, the loss of your baby was almost too much for you to bear. Still, with Edward by your side, I could see the old you returning.

When Labor Day came up, rather than stay locked inside the house, Carlisle and Esme threw a barbeque and invited all of us and our families over. It was so nice to see everyone have a good time. It was so nice to see you smile. You even laughed when Jasper and Emmett tagged-teamed Edward and threw him into the pool. It was a good day with good company.

By the time school started up again, I was actually breathing easier. We were finally seniors, and Rosalie had instilled enough fear in the weak-minded of Forks High that no one bothered you or Edward upon your return to school. I think Emmett flanking at your side that first day may have helped as well.

We got through each day sticking close to each other. You had made a friend in Angela who was in your English class. She was a sweet girl, and probably the only person we allowed close. It was good for you to talk to people who didn't know what had happened in your life. It allowed you a sense of normalcy we couldn't provide. Yes, she'd heard all the rumors, both true and false, but she didn't really care. Spending time with her boyfriend, and keeping out of babysitting her twin younger brothers was her main priority.

So, months went by without incident. Deputy UIley kept us informed if they had had any sightings of your dad. He was a wanted man by then. Not only had he been under investigation prior to your attack, but with where you were left and the fact you identified him as your attacker, all signs pointed to a man on the run from a long prison sentence. It was sad to know the same men who followed his orders to willingly to follow you, were now responsible for finding him. We never thought they'd catch him out of loyalty.

We celebrated your birthday, and greeted ghosts and witches as Halloween. But it was a more somber affair this time around. Instead of being the anniversary of the first time you and Edward were together, it was the passing of a due date that was never allowed to come to pass. Edward never let you out of his sight that whole month.

Like with Labor Day, all the families got together again for Thanksgiving. But this time, I noticed sadness in your eyes that wasn't there before. You had no family over. And even though we'd all been together for the cook-out, it wasn't a formal supper like this was. Each family sat together around the large dining table. But there was just you, sitting quietly next to Edward. You were without a home, at least a home with parents. And worst of all, the little family you and Edward had started to build, was stolen from you that fateful May night.

As was tradition in the Cullen and Hale households, each person said what they were thankful for. I was sure tears were going to be shed.

"I'm thankful for Bella coming into my son's life. She has filled his heart with so much love, it is inspiring," Esme had said.

When Edward spoke, I could see tears in your eyes. "I am so very thankful I met Bella. We have had an incredibly rough go of things, but she is the most amazing woman I could ever have hoped to meet. I know what we lost will stay with us forever, but I also know that when it's meant to be, it will."

"I'm thankful for everyone sitting at this table. You have all done so much, been so kind to me. For Alice for being my best friend. The Brandon's giving me a home when mine wasn't safe any longer. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing up for me every time someone tried to talk bad about me. And the Cullen's, for not only offering me refuge, but for giving me Edward so that I can finally understand what real love is."

Of course we all cried. The Whitlock's, Hale's and McCarty's may not have completely understood everything you had gone through, thanks to their kids keeping your business mostly to themselves, but it was no secret the Chief of Police was now in trouble. I was the last to go that night, and after your thanks, I was pretty sure mine would seem lacking.

"I am thankful for family. I am very lucky to have the one I have. I always took it for granted, but I won't anymore. Mom, Dad, I love you both so very much. Thank you for always being there for me."


	3. Chapter 3

And finally the conclusion. Please, again, let me know what you thought. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you again. Still not mine.

* * *

After the holiday, upon our return to school, I remember things changed again. She'd always been a snob to everyone. Her family had money, since her dad was a plastic surgeon. And she didn't really like you because Edward loved you. But Lauren proved she had a shred of humanity inside her. It was a few days into December when it happened.

I was talking to Mrs. Cope about a change in my schedule for the next semester. I wanted out of the writing class I'd somehow got assigned to, and into sewing. As I was pleading my case, Lauren burst through the office door, her normally perfect hair completely messed from running, and her breaths labored.

"Mrs. Cope! I saw him, I saw Bella's dad!" she'd gasped.

"What do you mean you saw him," I'd asked because I didn't even know she knew what to look for.

"My parents told me the police said to be on the lookout of a rusted old red Chevy truck. As I was coming back from getting my cheerleading gear from my car, I saw a truck like that parked across the street, back toward the trees." She was still gasping for breath as she relayed the message. "I saw a movement in the truck and ran right in."

It was your father, trying to catch a glimpse of you. He had driven off by the time someone had come to check it out. We always knew he wasn't gone for good. We just hoped.

Over the next few weeks, more reports of him came in. Once Emmett and Jasper tried to chase him down, but he had a head start on them. Every day was a struggle to try to maintain some level of normalcy. When winter break and Christmas arrived, I think we were all expecting some sort of catastrophe. Fortunately, both passed with little excitement, other than holiday fanfare. We should have known it was the calm before the storm.

Like I said before, I wish more than anything I could have been able to tell the future. There's so much I would change.

Months passed into the New Year, and your and Edward's first anniversary was fast approaching. Since none of us were able to attend your wedding, and circumstances prevented the honeymoon you were supposed to take in the summer, we, well, Rose and I decided to throw you a party. The boys were meant for the heavy lifting. All the parents were involved, and more than happy to help. I remember Carlisle and Esme even bought you guys a week's stay in the Virgin Islands. It was supposed to be a beautiful celebration.

I'm sorry I'm crying now. I thought I could hold off for a little longer. I'd been doing so well.

March 21st arrived, your first wedding anniversary. The backyard at the Cullen house was set up and gorgeous. We'd invited a few kids from school. Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, Lauren and Tyler, now that Lauren had become human, were there. All that was missing was our guests of honor. I remember telling Jasper to tell you guys to be there at five. I remember Rose helping Bella get dressed before eleven because Edward wanted to take you to dinner before the party.

I remember five o'clock coming and going and neither of you showing. I remember my dad calling the restaurant you were eating at in Port Angeles only to find that not only had you both dined there, but you had departed more than four hours earlier. Port Angeles is not that long of a drive. Carlisle called the hospitals but there were no reports of either of you being admitted. Rosalie called the police, talking to Deputy Ulley, wanting to know if he'd heard anything.

There was nothing.

You both had simply vanished.

I wish so very badly that that you really had vanished. I wish every day that you decided to just run away. I would have been so upset to know you guys had left without a word, but I would have understood in the end. I would have accepted it, because I knew the turmoil living in this place brought to you. Eventually I would have hoped you'd contact me, let us know you guys were safe, and happy.

I hoped that eventually you would have children, make that home you were always denied, filled with love and joy. But it wasn't that way. You never got that happily ever after.

I remember the moment the call came in a week after the party that never was. They'd found you. Edward's car was found pushed over the side of the road, covered in shrubbery to hide it, on the road back from Port Angeles. And you, you both were found buried beside it.

Esme was always the warmest person I'd ever known. She always wore a smile. But that day, that day I saw the light inside of her die. Edward was her only child. He was her only biological child, I should say. She loved you just as much. But on the thirty-first of March, she lost both her children. And she lost the future that you guys were meant to create.

No one really wanted to say what the condition in which you were both found. No one wanted the "kids" to know, but we found a way to learn. Your father was the epitome of pure evil. He'd followed you to the restaurant, tampered with Edward's car so that when you were driving back, you'd have no choice but to pull over. And there he was, just waiting.

We know you both put up a fight. There were so many defensive wounds on the two of you. But your bodies were both broken. There was wood fiber found on your clothes indicating a bat may have been used. But the worst part was finding that the gun you always used to fear had finally been used. As if beating you both so horribly wasn't bad enough, that piece of shit shot you. God, Bella, it was so bad your caskets had to be closed.

I just wanted you to know the whole school turned out. The whole town did, too. Honorary diplomas were presented for you from the school board.

I met your mother, too. I wish you could be here to know this, but she never left you. Your father beat her too, though I know you know that. She had found a way to escape. There was a network of women helping her. The goal was always to come back for you, but by the time she could, Charlie had moved you guys. She searched for years before finally tracking your name. You can't imagine the heartache she felt when she realized it was in an obituary. I keep in contact with her. I think she clings to me because of how close you and I were. I worry about her every day though.

As for your father, I wish I could say he suffered a painful death. I wish I could say he's locked up in prison where he's tortured on a regular basis. The truth is, while he did go to trial, and was convicted, there is nothing in this world that would bring justice for what he put you through, and for taking you and Edward from us all.

Back then, when we first met, if someone had told me three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd have told them they were so wrong. I knew better. We were supposed to be best friends forever. You've been gone a year today. And the whole in my heart from your absence hasn't lessened.

I'm in college now, moving into my second year soon. Jasper asked me to marry him at Christmas. We're going to wait until we graduate, but I said yes. Emmett and Rosalie are still going strong. He plays football for the University of Tennessee and she's studying to be a lawyer at Harvard. She wants to make sure no one has to go through what you went through. They have many miles between them, but after losing you two, they make it work.

I miss you so much, Bella. You were like a sister to me. And Edward, I know you can hear me too, I miss you as well. I love you both so very much. And it's been so very hard having to live without you. But I do. I do it because I want to honor your life.

I need to get going. It's almost five and I don't want to be late for your anniversary party. I wish you could be here to celebrate it with us. But I know you're watching down on everyone. And one day, hopefully a very long time from now, I'll see you and Edward again. So until that day, I love you and I miss you. Forever, your best friend, Alice.

* * *

Gotta admit, even I got teary-eyed writing this. But I wanted Alice to have her say. I hope you like my story. Thank you for reading. Drop me a review if you would please.


	4. Forever More

_Hi all. My story, "Three Years From Now" has stuck with me since I wrote it. While the story was from Alice's point of view, I realised many other characters had things they needed to say too. So here are some companion pieces. The first begins with Bella. I hope you all ejoy. Let me know what you think please._

_Disclaimer: Just borrowing, not profitting._

* * *

Dear Alice,

It will be so clichéd for me to write this up, but it must be done. I don't want you to think something awful of me for not thinking of you. So if you are reading this letter, it means I'm gone. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. I hope one day you can move on. But it is what it is.

You have been such an important part of my last few years. The strength you gave me, just by talking to me; it's indescribable. The fact that you have never shied away from anything in regards to me, it means the world to me. You mean the world to me. You are my sister, and I will love you forever.

I will never forget how you made me feel my first day of classes. I'll never forget how, even though you didn't know me, and I was unsure about you-and everything else for that matter, you stuck by me. Everyone else just passed me by, letting me remain lost. But not you. Instead, you walked up to me, introduced yourself, and became my best friend. You even shared your friends with me.

Most people are too selfish to offer instant friendship. Most people are too cautious of letting anyone unknown in to their circle. But not you. Out of everyone, you opened yourself to me and made me feel welcomed instantly.

I do have some regrets though.

I wish things could have been different. I wish that we could have hung out at my house sometimes, that my home life was normal enough to warrant after school visits. I wish that I didn't have to hide who I was or that I didn't always have to rush to be home before my father got there. I wish that I could have introduced you to my parents like normal kids do. "Mom, Dad, this is my best friend, Alice Brandon." I'd say. And like normal parents, they'd respond with, "Alice, it's great to meet you, Bella's told us so much about you."

But I didn't have that. My mom is gone. For the longest time I thought she had left us, left _me_. My father made me believe that at first. But after time, I started to think about it more, especially after he made us move here. He hurt her too, so maybe she did leave, but it wasn't because of me. I still don't know if it's true or not. Maybe I'm holding onto the hope that it was _him_ she left. After all, if she hadn't, I'm sure he would have killed her. She's better off away from his madness.

I wanted so badly to be normal, to live like a regular teenager, gossiping about boys and the pathetic girls in our classes. How many times is Lauren going to ignore Tyler and how many times is he going to pretend to like someone else just to make her jealous? It's a sick cycle, but it was normal. It's sad, but it was something I wanted. At least partially.

You always made me look so beautiful when you dressed me up and did my makeup. I wanted so badly to walk out of your house at night, showing off your work. But I couldn't. It was too dangerous as it was given that I was sneaking to visit with you anyhow. I couldn't wear the evidence of it home.

I wish I could have known Rosalie better. She just always intimidated me with how beautiful she was. She was never cruel, never cold and uncaring, but I always felt like less in her presence, like I needed to be prettier just to be in the same room as her. She never did anything to make me feel that way; it was just how it was. Please don't tell her that. I love her so much, I'd hate for her to feel bad for something she didn't do. I know how much she laments her looks, seeing as so many think she's all beauty and no brains. But I know she's going to go so far. She's tough enough to not let anything stop her.

Emmett and Jasper were the brothers I never had, but always wanted. The kept me entertained, kept me sane when I wanted to crack, even though they didn't always know it, and made the day better just by being them. I am so lucky that I was able to meet these people. It was all because of you.

You know, I used to love listening to you rattle on about Jasper, and how you just knew he was the one you were meant to spend forever with. I loved even more that he wasn't scared of that. He was a teenaged boy who was okay with his kooky girlfriend declaring them forever. The way you were with each other, it made me hope for the same. When we first met, it was a ridiculous hope, especially since I didn't want anyone to ever get that close so they could see all the things I was trying so desperately to hide, but I wanted it nonetheless.

And then Edward showed up.

I still think of it like a fairytale, like I'm the outside looking in, or perhaps trapped in my room, like I would be on so many occasions after being punished, just trying to escape my own world for that of the imaginary one. I didn't think someone like him would ever want someone like me. It wasn't that I didn't think I was good enough. I just knew I couldn't let anyone that close to me. I figured if I was standoffish enough that he would take an interest in the other girls. I mean there were so many fawning over him, he could have had anyone. But he wanted me.

It is still so magical to me how it all happened. We had so much in common, and talked whenever you four were busy getting lost in your relationships. We shared a few classes too. And then one day, just before studying commenced for finals, he took my hand in Biology, this sweet but slightly unsure look in his eyes, and told me I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He told me in the few weeks we'd known each other, he'd become so enraptured by me, that I consumed all of his thoughts. It was my fairytale come to life.

I just wish I was normal so he-all of you- never had to be exposed to my actual life.

The moment he found out what was really going on, I didn't know what to do. I know he spent time with Jasper those few days that I tried to hide. But he knew the truth by then. He'd seen the bruises, seen the markings I tried so desperately to hide from the world. I couldn't call him; tell him not to come to my window that night because Charlie had become angry with me again. I couldn't keep the truth from him anymore. And maybe I didn't want to. Maybe subconsciously I wanted a chance to have someone know.

And then you found out.

I have never been so completely humiliated in my entire life after that moment. I never told you that you couldn't come to my house. I never told you it wasn't allowed. I mean we'd been there twice together, so just because we spent more time at your house, it didn't mean anything. And it's not your fault for not knowing.

I will never forgive myself though, for what you saw that day. And I was so scared for you. I knew what would happen to me, but I didn't know what could happen to you. Thankfully though, you knew to run. You saved my life that day. I will forever be indebted for you.

That time I got to spend with you, staying with you, was some of the best of my life. But good things can't always last forever. I knew it was short term. I just wish it didn't have to hurt you all so much. Our plans were good ones, but unfortunately, not practical in the long run.

I'm so sorry for causing you worry the day Edward and I were married. I wanted so badly to tell you, to have you there. But it wasn't safe. Esme was a saint to get us to Port Angeles, to agree to take us at all. But then again, she was the one who found the loophole that allowed us the marriage. It was a beautiful ceremony, Alice. It was beautiful, but I wish you could have been there.

And then I ended up pregnant. I never imagined I'd be a teen mother. I was already a statistic in one way, and now I was on my way to becoming one in another way. But I was already in love with that baby. It was a part of Edward. It was our love combined to join and create something amazing. It was supposed to be beautiful. It was supposed to be the future. I never hated my father until that moment he took it from me.

That's amazing, isn't it? After all that he did to me, it was him taking my future from me that finally turned the tide.

It's almost my one year wedding anniversary. I know you have a party planned. But I also know Edward wants us to celebrate on our own first. You know I don't like parties, or being in the spotlight, but after talking with Edward, I'm okay with it. I want as much time with you, with all my friends as I can get because I have yet one more secret that must be shared.

Now, here's why you're reading, why I'm gone. Edward and I have decided that after we graduate, we're going to run. We're going to tell his parents that it's for the best. I know they'll be upset, I know they'll be sad. But I also know they'll understand. We've already discussed it with them before, the option, so it's not something we'd be springing on them out of nowhere. But this is the best option for us now. We can't spend our lives with the shadow of Charlie hanging over our heads. I know if we get away from Forks, from Washington, that we have a shot. I know that you will be angry. I know that you will be hurt. But it's for the best. And I wish more than anything I could tell you before it happens. But I want you to know that once we're settled, I'm calling you.

You are my best friend. You are my sister. But I need to get away. And Edward wants to go where I go. We will have our life. We will have our future. One day, I hope to introduce you to my children. I hope they will meet the woman, my sister, who changed my life, gave me friends, and helped me overcome the monster I lived with.

So, until then, know that I'll miss you, I love you, and I'll be seeing you soon.

All my love,

Bella 3

* * *

There you have it. Drop me a review to let me know what you thought please:) Thank you!


End file.
